Those Blurred Memories
by DT-ER
Summary: All of the memory, I could not see it clearly, then this girl/boy, her/his voice sounded familiar to me, but who is she/he, if I ever met her/him?; whether their memory will be revealed or simply left behind and erased from them? ; Then there was a strange thing inside him? The thing was about trying to take over his body? ; IchiNel, a bit OOC, OCs & AU. Updated Chapter 4 !
1. Prologue

**Well, hello! I'm a new author, and this story also was my first fanfic.  
****and anyway, i don't really good at english, but i've tried my best, so please readers could understand what I mean. :D**

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Summary : All of the memory, I could not see it clearly, then this girl/boy, her/his voice sounded familiar to me, but who is she/he, if I ever met her/him?; whether their memory will be revealed or simply left behind and erased from them? ; Then there was a strange thing inside him? The thing was about trying to take over his body? What's gonna happen then?_  
_

**Those Blurred Memories**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

_"Hey, are you okay?", a voice came down to a boy that was looked like hurt. "Yes, I'm okay, don't worry about me, I could take care of myself", the boy replied to a girl, looked like she was about to be same age with the boy. "Don't do that again okay, It's hurt me when you got hurt too!",the girl said it with a bit louder voice,"Yeah, I know. Well, want to go now?", the boy asked,"Okay! Let's go"._

_**1 Month Later**_

_"So, are you leaving now? Will you come back?", the girl asked the boy,"Yes I'm leaving now, and of course I will come back, I'll write letters for you. Take care of yourself, don't worry about me, I'll always remember you, and don't forget me too, hehe", the boy said to the girl with deep looking eyes,"Yeah, take care of yourself, and I won't ever forget about you too idiot, never! haha. Promise that you will come back for me, I'm here will eagerly wait for your coming"._

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
06.30 AM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

"Um…, nyammm…ah…, what the…, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? I'M LATE, I'M LATE!". Ichigo get up from his bed, from his dream, and soon he walk towards to the bathroom, he seemed like in hurry. "FUCK IT! First day at school and I'M LATE! BAD BOY, BAD BOY, ARGHHH!", he keep blaming himself in loud voice, soon a screaming voice came to Ichigo ears, it was a heavy voice,"HEY, ICHIGO, IF YOU KEEP SAYING THOSE THINGS I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FOR SURE!". Yes, it was his dad, Kurosaki Isshin,"FUCK YOU TOO DAD, YOU JUST MAKE ME PISSED OFF!", Ichigo replied, and then his father said,"YOHOO! FINALLY YOU PISSED OFF AT ME FOR STRAIGHT FIVE HUNDRED TIMES, YEAH! I SHOULD CELEBRATE THIS! AND I'D LIKE TO HEAR THAT YOU WANT TO KICK MY ASS TOO!". Ichigo looked like he was surrender from his father, yeah his father always try to make him pissed off. When he's out from the bathroom, his father fly a kick to Ichigo's face, but his father missed,"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?", Ichigo yelled and fly a kick to his father *****(I think all of you already know what I means, hehe),"Aww…, that's…hurt…, arghh…" his father suffer,"Well, glad to hear that", Ichigo said to his father.

"Oh Masaki, look at our son, he's already become stronger, he could protect himself and everyone now…", his father said in low voice, but Ichigo still could hear it,"Damn that bastard, hahh…, he really pissed me off. Well I need go to school now". He took his school bag, and get out from that house, getting away from his irritating father. But at the same time, he heard a girl voice, it was his sister's voice,"Ichi-nii, you forgot your lunches bag", he take that bag,"Oh yea, thanks Karin, I go now, bye". He running towards to school hurriedly, Kurosaki Karin just smile,"Bye, Ichi-nii…! Huh…? Ichi-nii never been so fast like this before. Ah! Whatever I don't care, haha".

* * *

**Karakura High School  
07.15 AM, Students School List**

"Hmm…, let me see…, aha! I was on 2-3", soon he get inside the building and searching for his classroom. 2-6, 2-5, 2-4, 2-3…, when he get inside the room,"Chad? Is that really you? And Ishida, Inoue?" Ichigo move towards them,"Yeah, It's me Ichigo, long time no see", Ishida replied,"Ah, Kurosaki-kun nice to see you!", Inoue said, and Chad just nodded.

Then soon, the bell is began to ringing around the school. It's lesson time, everybody went to their chair, Ichigo sat at back right corner of the room where there was a big window at the left, it was his favorite place since he was at middle school, he's only have Chad at middle school, he doesn't have any friends at middle school even at primary, he seemed a so lonely at that time.

Shortly afterwards, the teacher entered class and greeted the students,"Hello, my name is Misato Ochi and I'm here as your teacher and before we start the lesson, I would like to introduce our friends who recently moved from another school. Umm, please stand… Ichigo Kurosaki?", Ichigo stand up from his seat and then he began to greet all people in that class,"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you all", then he sat down at his seat again.

The teacher began to speak again,"And please stand Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?", the teacher seemed having trouble at saying the surname of that new student. But no one stand up from their seat, it seemed the student haven't arrive at school. After a while, a sound of pounding feet sounded, and a girl with teal hair and a pink tattoo on her face seen in front of the classroom. It's like a wide line and round on it side, from under the right eye pass through the nose to under the left eye. She came into the class and said,"Haik, hah…hah…", trying to catch her breath then she said again,"I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, nice to meet you all, hah…hah…hah…, sorry miss I'm late", the teacher just grinned and said,"It's ok, but don't do it again ok? Go look for remaining seats, umm… Neliel?".  
"Just call Nel please miss", she smiled.

She's looking for empty seats, there was just only one, and it was on Ichigo side, so she go to that seat and sit down,"Hello, I'm Neliel, nice to meet you, I hope we can be a good friend", she let out her hand,"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you too", he shook her hand and smiled, but soon he looked a bit dizzy, like he was going to pass out, he felt like he had ever hear that sound and had ever felt that soft hands,'I know this feeling, I had ever felt it before, who is she actually?'.  
"Umm, hello? Itsygo? Are you okay?", she wake him up from his daydreaming,"What!? Ah, I'm sorry", he startled,"Are you okay? You seemed a bit dizzy, is there something wrong?", she's asking with anxious face and then Ichigo replied,"No, It's nothing, I'm okay, thanks for asking", he smiled and then he return his attention to teacher,'Itsygo? That call sounds familiar, who is she? I wonder if I ever knew her before?'. He shook his head and then get back paying attention on his teacher.

Soon one and a half hour passed, the bell is ringing. It's break time! Just only for a moment, the class became deserted, there's only left Ichigo and his common friends, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Neliel. "Ichigo…!", Keigo run towards Ichigo,"Ah, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, so three of you was in this class too?"  
"Ah yep, Kurosaki-kun", Mizuiro said with his formal speech, just as always he does."So who is she?", Keigo said and pointing his index finger at Nel,"Hello, I'm Neliel, just call me Nel, nice to meet you all", Nel said  
"Hello, I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you, I Hope we can be best friends"  
"Yasutora Sado"  
"I'm Uryuu Ishida"  
"I'm Keigo Asano, It's nice to meet you, just call me Keigo ok?", he seems too excited at Nel, but Ichigo gave him a death glare. Which makes Keigo back off.  
"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, nice to meet you"  
"And, I'm Kojima Mizuiro, nice to meet you, Neliel-chan…?"  
And then soon Ichigo rose from his seat,"Hmm, I'm out", he walked out from his classroom.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I'm feel getting sick, I need to catch some fresh air. I walked towards to the top of this school building, I'm looking at everywhere, there's no one in the roof except me. I sat down on that roof floor, near the black iron fence. My head just keep thinking about that teal haired girl, Neliel. Who really she is? Is that I've already meet her before?

_Flashback : On_

_A boy like around 9 years old is sitting on the edge of a large river, he looks like depressed. Soon a girl around the boy age walk toward him and said,"Hello? Are you okay?"._

_Flashback : Off_

A short memories, it's getting blurry, I can't see the appearance of the little girl, then someone tapped my shoulder,"Hello? Are you okay Itsygo? Umm…, I mean Ichigo?", hah? Nel? Why she's here?,"It's nothing and that's okay you can call me Itsygo, hehe", I smiled at her and she smiled back,"So what are you doing here Itsygo?"  
"Just to catch some fresh air, it's nothing", I smiled again  
"Mind if I sit on your side?", she asked  
"No, just sit, it's okay", she sat on my side and then I started a conversation,"So, why are you here?"  
"I'm searching for you, I'm worried about you", what !? She is worrying about me? "Umm, Ichigo? Your face turn red, are you okay?", hah my face red? What's wrong with me? Then I heard the bell is ringing,"Let's get back to class Nel", she nodded.

* * *

**Karakura High School  
01.00 PM, 2-3 Classroom**

**Normal POV**

The bell's ringing, time to go home, Ichigo rose from his seat and get out from the class. When he reach the school main gate, he saw a teal haired girl waiting at the main gate, then he come towards to her,"Hello Nel, are you waiting for someone?", she nodded,"Yeah, I'm waiting for my dad's car, so how about you?", Ichigo grinned,"Ah, nothing, I'm going home by walking. Well then, bye", she smiled at him,"Bye…".

Shortly afterwards, Ichigo already in place that is not foreign to him since he was a kid. It was Karakura big river, a place he shed all his feelings and the place where Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo mother lost her life. Ichigo get down to the river then he sat on the edge of the river,'Yeah, another weird person came into my life, what's wrong with me? It seems she's a kind familiar to me, but who is she?', Ichigo murmured. Then just only for three minutes he's sleeping.

_Ichigo's Dream :_

_"Where are you!?", a boy looked like around 12 years old with short orange hair keep shouting, looked like he was searching for someone. "I'm here!", a girl sound that seem some kind familiar to Ichigo then Ichigo yelled at the girl and run towards to her,"What do you think you are doing? I'm worried about you, I leave you alone just for a while then you gone missing? Thank god, you're unharmed", the girl just looked a bit confused and then she said,"Ah, c'mon take it easy, I'm not a little girl who still need her mommy beside her, and what do you I'm doing? I got harmed? What a joke, hahaha", the boy face looked red. Yeah, he was blushing,"But please don't do that again, I know you are not a little girl like that but-", the girl shut his mouth with her finger,"It's alright nothing need to be worried about", the boy face was getting redder and then he said,"But , what if you get hurt?", the girl just laugh at him,"C'mon, even if I get hurt that wasn't your fault, just take it-", the boy hug the girl tightly, now it was the girl turn to blush, the girl face seemed as red as tomato,"What are you- why are you doing this all?", the girl asked.  
He whispered to the girl's ear,"It was because you are so important to me you know…"_

Ichigo woke up from his dream, he saw a teal haired girl looking at him with curiosity,"Hello Itsygo!". Ichigo startled,"WHAT THE!? Nel? What are you doing in here?", then Nel explaining to him,"Ah, I was on my way to the store with my bicycle, I want to buy something, but when I pass here, I saw you was here, I thought you was about to enjoying the sunset, I want to say hi but when I came over to you I only seeing you was sleeping, so I try to wake you up", Ichigo grinned,"Hey Nel, look at the sun, it's setting down".  
"Aw, It's so beautiful, back when I was a kid, I just saw the sun rising, haha", then Ichigo stand up,"Yeah it is. Umm, well, Nel I go home first okay?", she nodded,"Okay, bye Itsygo". But just a bit while Ichigo walked towards to his home he heard a high girl voice behind him,"Umm…, Itsygo!", Ichigo reverse his head,"What wrong Nel?".  
"Do you want to go with me to the store?", she asked nervously,"Ah, alright Nel, seems I've got nothing to do in my house too, hehe", she grinned and took her bicycle with her and they walk toward to the nearby store and then Nel say,"Umm Itsygo, sorry I've bother you", Ichigo just smiled,"It's okay Nel, no problem", then smiled back, and after they had done with the store they walk to their home and then she shyly explained that she was afraid of dark, because now it's already too late (06.30 PM), so she asked Ichigo to go with her to walk to the store and to her home, she told him that she always forgot to look at the clock in her house,"Haha, that's ridiculous, next time you must be more carefully Nel", Nel pouted,"Ah, Itsygo, do you mean that you don't want to go with me anymore? You evil_…, _huh_…!_", her voice sounded like child, then Ichigo laugh,"Haha, you looks silly when you pouted like that, and you just looked like 6 year old child, hahaha", Nel puffed her cheeks"Huhuhu, Itsygo, you are really evil", She pretended to cry and keep acting like a child,"C'mon Nel, you're really looked silly like that, haha", she grinned and giggled.  
'Well, actually you're not looked silly, you are so cute when you do that. Oh god, you're the prettiest girl I had ever seen', Ichigo whispered to himself and he seem blushed,"Is there anything wrong Itsygo?", Ichigo shook his head and they began to keep walking to Nel's home.

Finally, they arrived at Nel house, Ichigo look shocked,"Haha, apparently your house was a bit close to mine", Nel confused so she ask,"Well, which one?", then Ichigo pointed at Kurosaki's Clinic,"That one, haha. Well then if you need me just come, I'm rarely out of home anyway, bye Nell", she grinned and nod,"Bye, Itsillygo, haha", Ichigo heard what she just said.  
"What did you say !? Hahaha", he run toward to his home.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
07.05 PM, Living Room**

As Ichigo opened the door, he saw his father is going to kick him on his face, he quickly responded and dodge the kick,"Good one little boy, but how about this one?", his father try land a fist on his Private Place, Ichigo with his sensitivity, he kick his father hand and then grab his father face and throw it to the walls,"Aw, huhuhu, that's hurt boy", Ichigo yawned and leaving his irritating father alone, he's going upstairs, to his bedroom to put his bag, and then he's going to take a bath. After he finish his business at bathroom, he wear his clothes and going down to eat dinner. Four of them was sitting on chair with so many kind of food in table,"So lets eat", Isshin Kurosaki said.

After four of them had finished eating their dinner, Isshin Kurosaki ask his son about his first day at that high school,"Ah, nothing special, and actually I found out my old friends in that class where I put my ass on there", his father just laugh,"Ah it already 9 P.M., I'll take Yuzu and Karin to bed now, go sleep Ichigo", Ichigo seemed doesn't really care at all,"Alright, whatever you say freaking shit", his father glared at him with a little funny faces,"No more bad words boy, and then there's one more thing I want to ask", Ichigo looked at his father with curiosity,"What is it dad?".  
"Umm, first day at school you say that there's nothing special, but I think I saw you walk with a beautiful teal haired girl before, is that right? Who is she? Your girlfriend?", when his father say 'girlfriend', Ichigo blushed,"Aha, I knew it, she's your girlfriend right? Or you just had a crush on her? Haha", Ichigo blushed again,"It's not like that dad, I just know her for one day and I had a crush on her? Impossible!", his father keep teasing him,"So why on the first day you met her you could become so close to her? Hahaha", Ichigo try to get away from this conversation,"It's only an accident dad! Enough! I'm going bed!", his father laugh,"Oh Masaki! Look at our son, he's finally took a step closer to become a man, and she really was a very beautiful girl!", but Isshin face seemed like depressed, like he was worrying something about his son, _I__chigo Kurosaki._ 'What are you thinking Isshin!? You're so stupid, you should support your son, not to block him', Isshin whispered to himself and soon he called Yuzu and Karin and bring them to sleep.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
09.30 PM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

**Ichigo POV**

Ah, finally I could sleep and get away from that stupid father, hmm…,'a crush?'. I don't think so, but I just wonder who really she is? She looks some kind a bit familiar to me, what's wrong with me? Why every time I tried to remembering those memories, I just can't see the girl appearance, but her voice…  
It's seemed a quite familiar to me, but I can't figure out. I really have no idea what wrong with me, Nel…, who are you?

* * *

**Neliel's Residence  
10.00 PM, Nel's Bedroom**

**Neliel POV**

Sleep time! I'm so tired. Hmph, Kurosaki Ichigo…, Itsygo…, he looks some kind familiar to me. Eh, wait, wait, wait, why I'm thinking about him? I feel my face getting hotter, and hotter. What's wrong with me? Hahaha, it's impossible! It can't be, ah ! I can't get away his face from my thoughts.  
Itsygo…, Itsygo…, Itsygo…, my mind really full of him, c'mon it just one day I meet him! What wrong with me? Is that means I had a crush on him…? AHH! It's better for me not to think about it, better I sleep first.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

_**Next Chapter Scenes :**_

_Later, she saw an orange haired boy approached,"Are you okay?", a tears falling down from her eyes and she running towards to the boy and hugged him,"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!", the boy blushed a little and then he hug her back,"It's okay, I'm here now for you now", the girl keep crying in front of him and then she said,"I know you will always protect me, but not like this…, I- I just can't see you being hurt".  
The orange boy said to the girl,"You must be strong Nel…"_

* * *

**I'd be so appreciate for you guys to review for my first fic, :p  
if there's anything wrong or something you couldn't understand, I'm so sorry. :(  
**

**Reviews are welcome :D, no flames please  
just let me know what you think about this story, suggestions and criticisms will be able to help me to improving my next chapters.  
I'd like to know what you feel about this story.**

**Bye ! :)**


	2. Hurt, Comfort and Promises

_**Disclaimer**__** : I do not own bleach**_

Chapter 2 : Hurt, Comfort and Promises

_A girl with short teal hair talking to an orange haired boy,"You sure this is the best way? I don't want to see you hurt anymore", the girl asked the boy with her tan dog puppy eyes,"Don't worry, I'll be okay, you don't have to be worry about me, if that thing was so special to you, it means if you lost that thing you will be sad, I don't want to see you filled with sadness anymore", the girl blushed,"Please, just don't get hurt", the boy just nodded.,"Yeah, I won't"._

_ After a while, both of them was talking to a skinny men with long black hair,"So, where is my precious item hah!?", the skinny guy asked to the teal haired girl,"Why do you want to take it from me?", she asked with tears on her face,"Dammit, if you do that again to her I will-", while the boy yell at the skinny guy, a short blue haired man appeared and cut his words,"Do what!? Haha! I want that thing too you know?" , the boy was surprised and shocked,"Grimmjow? Why are you doing this too? I thought we were best friends", then Grimmjow said,"Well, not anymore, before, I heard Nnoitra talking to that girl, so I ask him what was that. Well, I'm a bit surprised, so I'm offering a help to him, besides I'll get paid too, hahaha!".  
After that, the skinny guy that named Nnoitra keep asking to the teal haired girl and this time he was serious, then he grabbed her left arm,"So, where did you bury that necklace? Answer me or I break this you called hand", the orange hair boy glared at Nnoitra,"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!",the boy yelled at Nnoitra and then he heard someone laugh, it was Grimmjow,"Hahaha! What do you think you gonna do? We are two and you're just one, and do you think you can beat me easily?", soon Grimmjow land a fist to the boy, he got hit, and then the orange boy heard a loud cry, it was the girl,"Please, don't hurt him, I will show you where I bury it!", soon the boy looked saddened on his face and then he let out a very loud scream to the girl,"NO! DON'T SHOW THEM, IT WAS YOURS AND WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS! I WON'T LET THIS TWO JERK TAKE IT FROM YOU! ARGHH!", and then Grimmjow laugh, he seemed happy this time,"So this guy don't want to hold back? Come Nnoitra!", Nnoitra came to Grimmjow, and soon both land a big punch on orange boy. The orange boy could avoid one fist, but how about two? He punched in his stomach, he was screaming in pain, and then Nnoitra and Grimmjow kicked him with their foot while the boy still laying on the ground. But soon the orange boy boy heard a loud cry again from the teal haired girl,"Please…, It's enough, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Please…", after that the boy stand up slowly, no emotions written in his face,"Whoa…, look at this! He still could stand hah!? I'll finish you now", Grimmjow smirked and then he land a big fast furious fist, the boy didn't dodge the blow, but he held it with the palm of his left hand and the boy smiled and look at Grimmjow,"I'm sorry, but I can't afford any injuries now", the boy punch Grimmjow with his right hand and finish him with his backlash and then his face turned to Nnoitra,"You hurt her before, am I right?", Nnoitra now filled with fear, he quickly punch the orange boy, but the boy held the fist with his right hand and then pull over Nnoitra to him and he lifting his right thigh," Taste this bastard!", he kicked Nnoitra so hard and then the teal haired girl saw Nnoitra let out a viscous red liquid, she couldn't believe what she just saw. After that, Nnoitra and Grimmjow left that place._

_Later, she saw an orange haired boy approached,"Are you okay?", a tears falling down from her eyes and she running towards to the boy and hugged him,"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!", the boy blushed a little and then he hug her back,"It's okay, I'm here now for you now", the girl keep crying in front of him and then she said,"I know you will always protect me, but not like this…, I- I just can't see you being hurt".  
The orange boy said to the girl,"You must be strong Nel…"  
…_

* * *

**Neliel's Residence  
06.00 AM, Nel's Bedroom**

**Neliel POV**

"Whoa! What was that?", I woke up from my dream, I don't care about that now, so I'm going to take shower, so I got up from my bed and take my school uniform and went to the bathroom.

_15 Minutes Later_

Ahh, it's so fresh, and then I saw my father in the kitchen. He's making our breakfast, it was his routine everyday, since my dad and my mom divorced, almost all housework he is doing, I'm just working to clean the house, such as sweeping, mopping, etc.  
"So, you're awake? Come here! I've made salad for us", my dad, Dellagen Ra Odelschwanck calls me. Well, salad was my favorite food, so I came down hurriedly when I heard my father making salad.

_20 Minutes Later_

I was ready going to school, I'm going to the main door and then I heard my dad calls me,"Nel? You don't want daddy take you to school using car?", her father asked,"Yeah, I think I'm just going to school using my bicycle, I feel energized today, bye dad!", I see my father let out a big grin.  
I took off my bicycle and before I pedaled it, I take a look at Kurosaki's Clinic. All I see was an orange haired boy who walk towards to school, yeah he was Ichigo Kurosaki, so I yelled at him,"Itsygo!", he turn back his head and he smiled at me,"Hello Nel", I feel my face get hotter,'What wrong with me?', I said in my heart and then I heard his voice,"Nel? Are you okay? Do you want to go to together or just stand up there?", I blushed and then I approached him, all I do before was wanting to ride my bicycle to school, but now I just take my bicycle along with me without riding it. I thought it was a bit silly, but I don't care at all, then he began to start a conversation,"So, how was your morning?", I was froze when he asked that question, then he take a curious look on my face,"What wrong with you today Nel? Your face getting red!", what!?, my face…, red!?. Oh my god, I really don't have any idea what wrong with me, all I remember about my morning was just a normal thing, but soon I remembered about that dream,"It's ok, there's nothing need to be worry about, haha", I let out a grin from my face, and then we walk together to school without any words.  
But now, all was on my mind was about that dream, I knew that the girl in that dream was myself, but the boy who had saved me from that two jerks makes me keep wondering about him, soon I noticed his appearance, his hair?, orange…, Ichigo…?, no way, it's impossible. I can't remember his face, I just only knows his hair color, and makes me become more suspicious to Ichigo, if I ever met him before?, I just keep wondering about that.

**Ichigo POV**

Nah, I wonder what's wrong with Nel. After about 15 minutes, we've already reached the school, I wait and see she's placing her bicycle on parking and then she walk towards me, I saw her face looked like her half of her energy sucked away so I ask her once again,"Nel? Are you really okay with your condition?", then she let out a weak smile to me and then she said,"Yeah, it's okay, I just feel a bit dizzy", aha, just as I noticed.

We walked over school building corridor, and reach our class. I saw Inoue and Ishida talking to each other, so I greet them,"Hello Ishida, hello Inoue, and…, where's Chad?", yeah, soon I noticing that Chad wasn't here, then Inoue said,"Umm, Sado-kun is sick, so he won't come today at school", I nodded and sat on my place and Nel followed me. After a half hour, the bell is began to ring, the lesson started.

Yeah, just like the other day in school. The teacher teaching us and do everything the teacher told to us,'Bla bla bla bla bla bla and bla bla bla bla bla then bla bla bla bla', my head's going to blow up soon. I'm just getting bored with this school life, but shortly afterwards, there is something that has caught my attention,"This is it your homework, choose one of your friend and ask him/her about their life, what their hobbies, what he/she likes, and something you might ask him/her, then collect your duty to me in the form of a report on the result of interviews and each pair enough gather one report only, write your name in the report and give it to me at Thursday, if everything looks clear my kids?", each student at class just nodded,"So, what you all waiting for? Go choose the person who will be your partner", after teacher said it, I noticed that this class became so loud. I see Keigo ask Mizuiro, and then Inoue with Tatsuki, but before Ishida looked like want to ask Inoue, so he ask Sado to become his partner and Chad just nodded. After that I heard someone call me, ah it just Nel voice,"Itsygo, do you want to become my partner? I don't have anyone to be get asked anymore, Inoue already with Tatsuki and the others already have theirs and since you was the closest friend to me now, will you? Hehe", I nodded and smiled at her,"Well, I don't have any too, haha, of course cute puppy", soon I noticed Nel was blushing and she grinned,"So, when we should start?". Today is Tuesday, so I said to her that we can start it at tomorrow, because tomorrow off, then she just nodded.

After a while, I heard a bell voice ringing in my head. Yeah, finally my business in here finished, I get out from my class and reach the school main gate and wait for Nel, soon she came up with her bicycle on her side,"Let's go Nel", and then she replied,"Huh? To where?", I chuckled,"Nel…, Nel…, to home of course. Where do you think you want to go? Haha", then I saw a red color painted on her cheeks and then we began to walk over the street.

During the trip, I had a conversation with her, we smiled and chuckled together at the same time, I don't know about this feeling, It felt so happy, makes me on mood again. After about 15 minutes later, we both were already in front of Nel's house,"Well, goodbye Itsygo! See you tomorrow", she let out a big grin at me,"See you tomorrow, bye cute puppy, hehe". Soon I walk towards to my house and smiled at her.

**Neliel POV**

I blushed again when he calls me again with that epithet, I don't know how to express this feeling, it felt like happy but a bit different. Soon I open the door and walk inside the house,"I'm home". Well, I think my father is not at home now, then I place my school bag at my bedroom and go get a shower. After I showered, I went into the kitchen and cook steak for my lunch.

When I was finishing my food, Ichigo face flashed in my head and makes my cheeks feel hot again. What's wrong with me again? This is so strange, there's no one had ever make feel like this, who are you exactly Ichigo? Are was that boy in my dream? And is that dream was the part of my memories? I keep wondering about that in my mind, all those questions driving me crazy, so after I finished eating my steak, I left my lunch plates and cutlery in the sink and went into the living room and watch TV.  
After a while, I felt my eyes becomes heavy and heavier, and soon I was fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
01.20 PM, Living Room**

**Normal POV**

When Ichigo walked inside to the house…, 'Hah? No more surprise from freaking dad? Yes, finally I can rest well', he whispered to himself. Soon when he reached the living room he saw his father was look at him seriously so he ask his dad what's wrong with him, But his dad keep staring at him seriously and his father just stay there without any words coming from his mouth and still staring at Ichigo with that serious face.

Shortly afterwards, Ichigo somewhat irritated by his father, then he approached his father. When he was just about to open his mouth, his father immediately hugged him very tightly, making Ichigo difficulty breathing, soon his father yelled,"Oh Masaki, look at our son, he's already grown up, I cannot wait to see him become a real man".  
"What the hell are you doing? And what's your problem with me if I already grown up? And REAL MAN? What the fuck are you talking about, freaking dad?", Ichigo yelled to his father loudly.  
"HAHA! (As Ishhin let out an evil grin to Ichigo) Do you think I didn't know? You have a date with her tomorrow right?", soon Ichigo's father noticed a weak red color showed on Ichigo cheeks, then Ichigo said,"What was on your mind everyday? A date with her? Impossible! I just met her for 2 days, and… wait, wait, wait. Are you stalking at me around whole of my life? Fuck you!", Ichigo was really furious right now, why was his dad knew everything he's doing, then his father replied to him,"Haha! Don't lie Ichigo, I know you had a crush on her, hehehehe", his father keep teasing him, his father seems doesn't really care about the fact that he always stalking at his son, but why his father do that to him? Why Isshin always stalking at his son? Soon Ichigo gave up on his irritated father,"Damned bastard…, I'm going up".

He placed his school bag at his bedroom and he go get some clothes and going to take shower. After he's done at bathroom, he's back to his bedroom and laying on his bed. He does not eat after all, because it will only make him back to his irritating father that now was about keep going to teasing his son for fun. A few minutes later, he wake from his bed, going down and reach the house main door,"Yuzu, Karin, I going out to search some food and if dad ask about me, tell him that I just going out for walk, to catch some fresh air, ok? Bye", Yuzu and Karin just nodded and Yuzu murmured to herself,"I wonder what's wrong with Onii-chan".

**Ichigo POV**

I'm hungry now, because that damned bastard, he's really pissing me off. But before I go to the downtown to search for foods, I was going to see Nel's house for a bit while, I just wonder what's she doing now. Shortly afterwards, I'm already at a café, then I order a hot coffee and fried rice, but then, a person with teal hair, tan eyes and black office work clothes came to me and calls me,"Hello, Lurosaki Itsygo? Is it right?", I noticed when he calls me with that name, but 'Lurosaki?' What the just happened?' And then I nodded,"Umm, yes I'm Kurosaki Ichigo not Lurosaki Itsygo, sir, but who are you?", the man chuckled,"Haha, I'm Dellagen Ra Odelschwank, I'm Nel's father, nice to meet you".  
I'm shocked that this man was Nel's dad, then I feel my face hotter than before, 'Nel- Nel..., why did you told your dad my name was Itsygo, and 'Lurosaki?', oh my god'. "Umm, Ichigo, are you okay?", he woke me up from my daydreaming,"Yes, I'm alright, so why don't we just sit?", now I was with Nel father at café, we talking to each other and finally he ask me about something that I don't expect,"Then how about your relationships with Nel? Have you ever dating with her?", I shook my head slowly and began to speak,"No, we're just friends", "Ah, so that's it. You know Ichigo, I just hope much more from you, and could do a favor for me?", I didn't knew that Nel father would say that, then I ask,"What is that actually?", I see Nel father grinned widely and then he opened his mouth,"Kurosaki Ichigo, please take care of my daughter when I was not with her, You are the only one I trust now, could you do that for me?", I let out a wide smile and nodded,"Yes, I will, don't worry Odelschwank-san, I will protect her with my life, I promise", I saw him cried out in happiness,"Just call Dellagen please and thank you very much Ichigo", I grinned and both of us began to eat our food. When we just done finished eating our food, we rose from our seat and say goodbye to each other. When we had just walked the opposite, I heard something, a small voice from behind me, and it was 'I hope so much from you Ichigo', I just smiled and keep walking towards to my house.  
Yeah, don't worry Dellagen-san, I will take care of her, I promise.

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

**Next Chapter Scenes :**

Both of them (Ichigo and Neliel) laughed at the same time. Then when they remained in silence once again Ichigo look at the sky and said,"Look at the moon, that's beautiful right?", she doesn't answer Ichigo and then Ichigo reverse his head and he saw…,"ICHIGO! HELP…" she was dragged by four men, "NEL!".

_Flashback : On_

_ "Mom? Where are you mom?", an orange haired little boy keep asking for his mom,"Mom where are you?", soon the boy look at a big river, there was so many people around there, those people look like surrounding something, the boy was curious what was behind the crowd. Soon he approach the crowd and he saw…,"MOM!"_

* * *

**Isn't that at chapter 1 I said don't review with flames? Just flame this fic if you really need it.  
I'm just a beginner, so I could understand it, and constructing criticism will be able to help me improving next chapter :)  
I'd like to know what you feel about this story.**

**Bye :D**


	3. Something

**Disclaimer :_ I do not own bleach_**

Chapter 3 : Something

**Ichigo POV**

I keep walking towards home, I makes my footsteps faster and faster, then finally I was running. Yeah, it's getting late now, 06.30 PM. Oh god, I was wondering what will happen when I got to home, and well, my conversation with Nel father was so long, we talk about so many things, yeah it's fun when talking with him, I never had a so long conversation with a person since I was at Primary School.

After a few minutes, I'm already in front the house main door with panted breath, I try to catch my breath and then I spin the door knob. "I'm home!", What!? No one replied me or something? I saw the living room, and no one was there, are they already sleep? No way! Now just 07.00 PM, there's no way they're sleeping, it's too early for that. Maybe dad take Karin and Yuzu out, ah it's better I go up now.

When I opened the bedroom door… and. Oh my…,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!",god…, I shocked in happiness, sadness confused, hates, loves, all mixed, like a special feeling. I didn't know that today was my birthday, then I saw dad, Yuzu, Karin, and Nel? Her father too? But why his left arm wrapped like mummy? But I don't care about that now anyway and then I noticing that Nel in the middle of them all, and she was holding a huge chocolate cake and then she spoke,"Make a wish Itsygo and blow the candles!", I smiled and walked over, I close my eyes and I said,"I hope Nel was a men". "Ichigo!", Nel yelled at me then I replied,"Ok, ok, no more jokes, haha", and then I close my eyes once again, and then I whispered to my heart, 'I hope my family, my friend, and everyone in this world was live in happiness, no more sadness, and I hope Mom was happy now in there', then I blow up the candles and everyone yelled,"Slice the cake for us Ichigo!", and then Karin gave me a long knife that always used for slicing cakes, and then I slice the first piece and I said,"The first piece I give to my dad!". "Ichigo? You…, you…, THANK YOU ICHIGO!", he's running towards me like a crazy man, so I kick on his face. Well, haha, everytime on my birthday party, I always gave the first piece cake to Yuzu or Karin, and when my mother's still alive I gave it to her, I never gave it to my dad. So that's why my dad looked so surprised,"Why…? Why you dodge my love hug, my lovely son?", ah, just as always, he's always irritating me, makes me want to punch him, but since today was my birthday so I won't do that. Shortly afterwards, I gave the first piece to my dad,"T-thanks Ichigo", I just grinned, and slice the cake again, of course the after my father, I gave it to Yuzu, then Karin, Nel's dad, and the last piece I gave it to Nel, soon I saw her pouted then I ask,"Hey, today was my birthday, don't make a face like that please cute puppy, hehe", and then she replied me in sad tone,"Why you gave the last piece to me? Is that means you hate me?", she let out her best looking puppy eyes and puffed her cheeks, oh god, that's really cute! Then I spoke to her,"You're wrong Nel, the last piece has a mean to me and there's no reason for me to hate you." I let out a big grin to her and I saw her eyes widened and smile,"Thank you Itsygo!", I just chuckled. Then the real party was about to begin, all of us were singing, dancing, play games, like cards, hide and catch (Clinic and home are connected to each other, and when combined they will look spacious enough to play this game, even this was a childish game we just still play it, haha), etc.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
09.30 PM, Living Room**

**Normal POV**

The party has finished, all of them was tired now, Yuzu and Karin already sleeping. The rest of them were chatting in the living room, there is Ichigo sat beside Neliel (Because his father try to get a chance by sat first next to Nel father). Their fathers keep teasing them both, and as the result for keep teasing their kid, Neliel face reddened like tomatoes, not a long ago Ichigo then felt irritated by those two old man,"I'm going out for a walk, Nel let's get away from these two freaks". Nel was surprised from what Ichigo just asked, she blushed,"O- okay, hahaha", she grinned and follow Ichigo out from the house. Their father just could think…, 'SUCCESS!'

When they walk together on the street, both of them remained in awkward silence, even Ichigo just like to be quiet, but now he really don't like this silence, he just want to talk with Nel right now,"So Nel, how you could know my birthday?", she chuckled and then she say,"Well, haha, actually I just know that your dad was my father old friend, and then when my father had a scar on his hand, he remembered about the clinic around here since we moved, and that's it, all started from that, haha".  
"But, wait for a sec…, you told me that your father had a scar, how is it came from?", and then Nel laughed noisily,"That's it, he was cooking on kitchen, and I was sleep on a couch, and when my father yelled at me, try to wake me up, I heard a scream 'AHHHHHHH!', I ran to kitchen and saw my father left arm burned, his palm burned, yeah he just makes his hand become a 'Fried Hands', that's so silly isn't it?", both them laughed at the same time. Then, after they remained in silence once again Ichigo look at the sky and said,"Look at the moon, that's beautiful right?", she doesn't answer Ichigo and then Ichigo reverse his head and he saw…,"ICHIGO! HELP…" she was dragged by four men, "NEL!".

_Flashback : On_

_ "Mom? Where are you mom?", an orange haired little boy keep shouting for his mom,"Mom where are you?", soon the boy look at a big river, there was so many people around there, those people look like surrounding something, the boy was curious what was behind the crowd. Soon he approach the crowd and he saw…,"MOM!", he cried loudly, she looks dying now, blood everywhere,"MOM! Don't leave me now, I still need you mom. Mom!", his mother just smiled,"You must be strong Ichigo…, you told mommy before, you took the karate lesson so you could protect anyone? Just promise to mom that you will protect our family, friends, those fragile, and everyone that needs help", her mother let out a weak smile and the boy keep screaming,"Mom! Yes I promise, but please don't leave me now!", his mother gently stroked his face and said,"Ichigo…, I love you…, you are the best thing mom ever had..., goodbye…Ichigo...", the boy shocked, yeah his mother eyes closed slowly. Then tears out from his eyes slowly,"Mom…? Mom? MOOOMMM...!"._

_Flashback : Off_

He keep running towards to those bad guys, and he whispered to himself, 'This time I won't fail, I will protect everyone! I had promise to you mom, and I WILL PROTECT HER!'. Ichigo saw the men brought Nel to an abandoned house, Ichigo run faster to reach the house, but the house door closed before he could reach the house,"Damn! I must find another way! HOLD ON NEL!", she heard Ichigo screaming,"HELP! AHHH!".

_Inside the House :_

"Khukhukhukhu, look at this girl everyone. Don't cry my girl, your boyfriend can't save you now, so let play with us tonight", Nel cried loudly,"NO! I knew he will! No, ahh! Get off me!", those four bad guys just laugh,"Hahaha, look at her, she was so sexy. Now boy let's play with her", she screamed so loudly,"AHH! ICHIGOOO!", Ichigo heard the screams,"There's no way to get in there, HANG ON NEL! GRRR….! ARGHHH!", Ichigo with his all might he kick the door, the door was collapse to the ground. When those four bad guys noticed that he's already broke the door, they took everything that could be used as a weapon, 3 of them take a big wooden stick and one of them have a knife on his hand. Ichigo got hit by them, he's hurt so badly, Nel screamed,"ICHIGO! NOOO! Please don't hurt him", tears falling down to her cheeks, she cried, her cries doesn't look so loudly, but her cries looks like a meaningful cries, Ichigo saw it, and when one of those bad guys that holding knife was about to stab Ichigo in his heart…,"ICHIGO!" Nel yelled, 'Oh my god! He's killed… Ichi got killed', she thought and then she cried so loudly, those four bad guys turn around and look at Nel,"Look! He's dead now, no one's gonna save you, so please just play with us", when they was about to rape her, they heard a voice,"Don't you dare touch her, I will kill you all if you landed your hand to her skin, I- I will protect her no matter what happen, even it will cost my life! GROAHHH", Ichigo get up slowly, there was so many blue smoke and big particles around Ichigo left chest, and then one of those bad guys (Holding knife) said,"So you're not dead huh? Then I'm just gonna have to kill you again", the bad guy try to stab him again, but Ichigo held his hand and said,"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen, now. There's someone needs my help now, and I Won't FAIL AGAIN THIS TIME!", Ichigo voices was different now than before and then he look at him, the bad guy scared and yelled,"Hey you three what are you doing on there, come here and help me now!", 3 of them approach Ichigo and used the stick to hit Ichigo, Ichigo eyes changed, his eyes becoming black and his iris become yellow golden and his hair become white, 4 of them scared,"What's wrong with this guy?", Ichigo gets up and punch four of them so fast, Ichigo screamed,"GROAHHH! Must...protect..., protect..., enemy must be destroyed...!". Those four bad guys fly and hit the wall by Ichigo fists,"How he could do that? He- he- he's a monster! Back, we back guys, we back!", Ichigo smiled,"Enemy must be eliminated- they- they- GROAHH!", Nel noticed that Ichigo appearance changed and then she ran towards him and hugged him from back,"Please, don't kill them, it's enough, I'm safe now, Ichigo…", Ichigo just stand and do nothing, and soon his eyes become white again, his iris become brown again, and his hair become normal again, and he hugged her back,"I'm sorry, Nel. Hey! You four badass, get out from here, if I see four of you around the town and try to hurt people again, I will kill you all for sure".  
"Yes…, yes…, I'm sorry…, run boys! RUN!", those bad guys run away left the place. Ichigo look at Nel again,"Are you okay, let's get back home now", she grinned. Both of them walked out from that house and walk to their home together.

As they walked to home, Ichigo thought about before,'What's wrong with me before? I could see everything clearly, but what was that power? How I could be so strong like that, and the scars!', Ichigo groped his left breast, 'What!? No holes? No scar? The blood…, gone? All disappear?', then Nel looked at Ichigo,"Itsygo, is there anything wrong? Oh yeah! How about your scar? He stab you at heart before, how could you survive?", Ichigo just said,"I don't know too Nel, but I feel something…, I feel like I have something in my body, I don't know what is it, I don't how it could happen, and just only in a sec, I feel something makes me feel alive, and powers…, all those powers burst out around me I can't gain full control of myself, that thing controls myself, I just could see what I'm doing, you don't scared of me?", she shook her head," I know you will always become Ichigo I knew, I know you will. Thanks Itsygo, hey, look at the sky it's so beautiful", Ichigo grinned,"Yeah just like you Nel", Nel blushed when he said that,"What do you mean, I'm-", her speak cut off by Ichigo, he kissed Nel on her lips, then Nel push him away,"What are you-", Ichigo cut her words again, he put his finger on Nel's m\lips. Nel blushed madly, and then Ichigo said,"Nel?", she just nodded, she can't say anything now, and then Ichigo said again,"Nel, do you want to be my girlfriend?", she shocked by what just Ichigo asked, she stood on there and froze, and then Ichigo said,"Nel? Are you okay? Ok, ok, I know this is just too fast, it's okay if you don't want to, I could understand, but you can answer me every time, I will wait. Well then let's get back home, our dad's going to mad at us", he held her hand, and run, which makes Nel run too.

Just a bit moment later…,"Itsygo…! I can't run anymore…", Ichigo stopped and let her take a rest,"Alright…, sorry Nel", she shook her head,"It's okay, I want to go to home faster too, hehe", Ichigo grinned, and shortly afterwards they move again, no running, no fast footsteps, just a normal walk. They was in awkward silent moment again, Ichigo really hates this, and same with Nel too. Soon Ichigo start to speak,"Umm…, Nel, you cold?", she shook her head and said,"No, I'm not, It's okay Itsygo", then Ichigo put his right palm at Nel brow and he feel…, 'Oh my god, this is really hot',"Oh Nel…, I need to take you home now", shortly afterwards, he suddenly carry Nel with the style of prince (I don't know how to call the carry style, so I just write it like that). Nel shocked for what just he do to her, she blushed madly,"Itsygo! What are you doing?", Ichigo just keep walking while he's carrying Nel with the style of prince,"Nel, just let me help you this time ok?", she nod slowly and blushed.

**Neliel POV**

What is this feeling? I just can't keep my eyes away from him? Is that mean I like him? Ah…! But, I just wondering about before, how could he be alive? And he said something just had taken full control of himself? How could that be happened? And who was that on Ichigo body? Actually I'm a bit scared Ichigo, those eyes, black with golden-yellow irises, and white hair, that's really…, really…, ahh! I couldn't get myself away from this…, and all those blue things before, around Ichigo chest, what was that? Maybe that blue things that had recovered his injuries? But how could that happened before, what was that blue thing and is that blue odd things were come from that thing inside Ichigo? Oh my god, I have so many question need to be answered, I- I'm scared Ichi...

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
10.15 PM, Living Room**

**Isshin POV**

So…, he has awakened now, I must keep my eye on Ichigo from now, more and more. You damn hollow won't ever take my son body! "You feel that before?", Nel father ask me,"Yeah, I felt it, he's awakened now", Dellagen face look shocked,"Is…, is…, is that was him again?". "Yeah it's him, but now just do your activities like normal"  
"Yeah I know, but you must hurry or your son will be dead", Della said.  
"I know…, I know…, of course I don't want it happened just like Masaki's. I won't let it happen again, besides we just can hope that Quincy power could suppress Ichigo hollow side", Dellagen just nodded, then soon I heard the main door opened.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo entered the house and going to Living with Nel folloing him behind,"Dad, I'm home", Isshin smirked,"Ichigo, is that both of you at outside just-", Ichigo kicked his father on face,"Shut up! Stop teasing both of us, you…, ah…, I'm up!", Ichigo left his father and going upstairs, and then Dellagen gave a smirk at his daughter,"Let's go Neliel, It's already late now", Neliel just nodded, and then following his father. "Hey Della, so you're leaving now?", Isshin said and then Della reply,"Yeah it's already late now, and thanks for inviting us both", Isshin just nodded and still stroking his hairy old face.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
11.00 PM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

_Flashback : On_

_ Ichigo look at him, the bad guy scared and yelled,"Hey you three what are you doing on there, come here and help me now!", 3 of them approach Ichigo and used the stick to hit Ichigo, soon Ichigo eyes changed, his eyes becoming black and his iris become yellow golden and his hair become white, 4 of them scared,"What's wrong with this guy?", Ichigo gets up and punch four of them so fast. Those four bad guys fly and hit the wall,"How he could do that? He- he- he's a monster….!"._

_Flashback : Off_

**Ichigo POV**

What is that actually? In some ways, I could control myself a bit, but in other way…, what's wrong with me? That thing, I feel it, its like evils surrounds me. "**Hey Ichigo, are you scared of me****? HAHAHA!**", what the hell was that sound!? "Is- is that you that had controlled over my body before!? Who are you!?". "**Khekhekhekhe, I think that was a yes, hahaha. Why won't you let me control over your body? You should owe me for saving your life kid, or maybe you scared that I will hurt your precious girlfriend? Hahahaha!**", "You- you damn bastard!".  
"**Hey Ichigo, maybe before I couldn't take over your body from you, but soon I will. Just wait Ichigo, I WILL DEVOUR YOU WHEN THE TIME HAS COME FOR US, HAHAHAHA!**".  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU- HEY COMEBACK!". 'I don't sense any evils feeling anymore, who was that?', better I sleep first.

_3 Hours Later_

What the fuck is this? Where am I? All I see just blue skies and there was so many tall building, but then I noticed that I was standing on the building walls, what the hell is this? Then I heard someone chuckled,"**Hoi, Ichigo..., remember me? H****ahaha!**". "Who are you!? Why are you wearing white kimono and what the fuck was that thing on your back? And wait, why your face..., body..., what the- who are you, why your appearance just like me?", I saw a weird thing on **his **back, it's like a sword but it just very wide, it doesn't seem like usual sword and then I saw **he** pull that sword like cleaver from **his** back and he pointing it on me,"**Ichigo,**** let me explain it simply, I were you and you were me! ****And you don't**** know what is this? Hahahaha! By the way, I will kill you with this thing! Hahaha!**", **he** run towards me, **he** was really damn fast. When **he's** right in front of me, **he** raised the sword highly and smash it down to me...,"**DIE ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA!**"

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

_**Next Chapter Scenes :**_

_He's_ gone, now there's only left me and **him**. I saw **him** getting fade away just like the _old man_ but before **he's **gone, **he** said,"**Sshhh, that old man- Hoi Ichigo, that one is my first warning, I can't kill you, but I could take over your whole body control from you****. JUST WAIT ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA! SOON YOU WILL BE THE HORSE AND I'LL BE THE KING, HAHAHAHAHA!**".

* * *

**Review please, I want to know what you think about this story, maybe if you got some idea just tell me, ok? Anyway, Construction criticism will help me to improve next Chapter.**

**See you around :)**  
**Bye...**


	4. Just a Day With Memories

**Well, Hello... I'm back!  
Haha, I must be doomed.  
Sorry, I can't update this chapter earlier, my homework just keep increasing its number and I'm gonna blow UP!  
Meh, I don't care about that, and umm... anyway thanks for the paragraph complaint, yeah I'm bad at paragraph separation.**

**Well, you see at this chapter 4, the paragraph still disorganized. Haha, it's because I wrote this chapter earlier before you review about my stupidity, haha. (At chapter 5 I promised the paragraph arrangement will be better than before :D)**  
**So this is it, Chapter 4! Enjoy...!**

**Disclaimer**** :**_** I do not own bleach**_

* * *

Chapter 4 : Just a Day With Memories

**Ichigo POV**

**He** run towards me, **he** was really damn fast. When **he's** right in front of me, **he** raised the sword highly and smash it down to me...,"**DIE ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA!**".

**CLASSSHHHH!**

I saw a _tall man_ with long brown wavy hair and _he's_ wearing a red black cloak and I saw he's blocking that sword from **him **with _his_ sword, Hah!? The sword? What the hell is this, the shape, and it's size, just the same as **his** sword. Who the hell is this guy? Then I heard _he's_ speaking to me,"_Ichigo..., I will explain it later, but now you must get away from here, just watch me, you don't have to do anything_", I just nodded and get away from both of them, I saw _he's_ wearing brown transparent glasses and red black jacket, both of them are clashing together with their sword, soon I heard _**He **_said something,"**Oi, Old man, do you know the power gap between us? You cannot beat me! Haha, but now get ready..., BANKAI!**", I saw white red sided things around **him **and I noticed that **his** clothes changing but still white, **his** back clothes just like a jacket but on the bottom it's like cut in triangle shape from the right to the left irregularly

But then the _old man_ said in calm tone,"_You know, I won't hand over easily Ichigo to you, even I can't beat you, both of us were him, you can't kill me and I can't kill you, but now if that was all you wanted then I will give it to you, Bankai..."_. _His _clothes just the same as **him**, but the differences of their clothes was the color, _he's _black and **he **was white, and their swords changed too, the color just the same as their clothes, but the shape was different now. It was like a katana, a very long sharp katana. The grip part has X red lined and there has a chain at the end of the grip part.

Shortly afterwards, they clashed together. Clash_! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash!_ Their moves, so damn fast, it was really so fast than before. The longer I look at them, the more opaque for me to see their movements. They are both really-really fast, I just wondering to myself, who exactly they were? Then I remembered what _he _said before,'_Both of us were him_'. What the hell was that means? Is it, both them was inside my body since I was born? Dad…, are you hiding something from me? What the fuck is going on here?

_ CLASH!_Soon I heard the _old man_ said,"_Getsuga…Tenshou…_", I saw a huge black red sided line energy moving towards **him**, but then I heard **he** said the same as the _old man _said before. But the energy color that comes from **him **was white with red sided line. The both black energy clashed together and made a huge explosion. Dust are everywhere, I can't see anything, soon I feel someone hands grip my shoulder and pull me,"Hey! Get off me!", then the man released the grip,"**Ichigo, I will kill you now! Hahaha!"**, **he **stab the sword at my stomach, hah? I don't feel anything, no pain. "**Hahaha! Hahaha! Of course there's no pain stupid!**". "What the- How you could know what I 'm thinking!?", **he **gave a smirk at me,"**Of course Idiot! I was you and you were me and just the same as the old man, dumbass. Hahaha!**", soon I saw the _old man _coming towards me,"_Ichigo…, don't let __**him**_ _makes you down, believe in yourself, Ichigo_".

I saw the _old man_ fade away slowly and before _he's_ gone, I yelled,"Old man! What's your name!?". _He_ just look at me with cold face,"_Soon you will know it, Ichigo…_". _He's _gone, now there's only left me and **him**. I saw **him** getting fade away just like the _old man_ but before **he's **gone, **he** said,"**Sshhh, that old man- Hoi Ichigo, that one is my first warning, I can't kill you, but I could take over your whole body control from you. JUST WAIT ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA! SOON YOU WILL BE THE HORSE AND I'LL BE THE KING, HAHAHAHAHA!**".

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic**  
**08.30 AM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

Huaahhhh…! What the hell was that? Is it real? I still could feel **him**, eh- wait…, wait…, wait… what the-,"I'M LATE AGAIN! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! ARGHH…! FUCK IT!", I screamed so- so- so loudly, wait…, why I've been like this? Shortly afterwards, I heard a knock door, so I open it… Nel? What's she doing here? "Hello Itsygo!", she giggled, then she spoke again,"Haha, today were off, don't you remember the teacher said yesterday?". Well, I'm dumbfounded,"Alright, alright, homework, that report right? Haha, I'm going take shower first, you just sit here or do everything you want, I don't mind". I walk towards the bathroom, leaving Nel inside my bedroom.

**Neliel POV**

Such a silly boy, hihi. Haha, I've never been inside boys' bedroom. Apparently he's a neat guy too huh. I sat on his bed, ahh…, it's so soft, haha. Soon I was lying on his bed, I think and wondering about the thing on Ichigo body. His eyes were black with golden irises, it just look like filled with hatred, I'm scared a bit Ichigo, but I can't just keep being a coward, I- I must be brave… Thanks Itsygo…, then I felt my eyes heavy and soon fell asleep on Ichigo's bed.

_A few minutes later_

"Nel? Are you okay?", I open my eyes and…,"AHHHHH!", I screamed so loudly, Ichigo face was right in front of me, then I slapped him. He fell to the ground,"Ouch…, that's hurt Nel", 'oh my god', I whispered. "I- I'm sorry, I thought…, I – I just-", then Ichigo cut my words,"Ok- ok, who care about that anyway, shall we go now?", I just nodded, and got up from his bed, then we walk to the downstairs, and reach living room, I saw Isshin-san was on the couch sleeping. Shortly afterwards I saw Ichigo kicked his father from couch,"Hey, dad! Don't sleep here! You got a work at clinic right?". "Alright…, alright, I'm up now. So you two lovebirds have a date?", I feel my face gets hotter now, then I saw Ichigo kick his father again,"ARGH! That's hurt boy", his father groaned in pain. "Were not dating, so just shut up! Can you look at this white big papers on my hands?", I walked out from house with Ichigo.

I saw him curiously, where's he going? So I asked him,"Itsygo, where are we going to?".  
"Ah, we head up to café first, I want to eat, I haven't got breakfast yet", I just nod and followed him to downtown. Just in 1-2 minutes, we've arrived at a café, Ichigo said that here is the place where he usually eats, and he said drinks and food at this café was so good. "Nel, you want to order something? I treat". Well, I'm not hungry but I'm thirsty, so I order a drink. Shortly afterwards, we are looking for empty seat. Although it is still early, this café already crowded.

A few minutes later, my order and Ichigo's came already. "Is there anything you want to order, sir?", the waitress said in teasing tone, then I feel something uncomfortable around me, I just don't know why, maybe- maybe I was jealous of her? Oh my god, what is wrong with me? "No, nothing more, just that. Thanks", Ichigo said.

After the waitress gone, drink my tea and watch Ichigo eat. Hihi, he was cute when he's eating. After he has done finishing his breakfast, I was with him walking the streets again in never-ending. "So, Itsygo. Where are we going?", I saw him smiled,"Haha, that big river. It was the best place I thought. Well, that was the place when I want to be alone, shed all my feelings, there was the place where my... just forget it, let's go Nel". I nodded and follow him, there was the place where his what? Then I noticed that Ichigo face looked a bit sad, I thought he's going to cry, but he's not. But I'm sure if I wasn't here he must be cry out in pain now, I could see it in his eyes.

_A few minutes later_

We've arrived at where Ichigo was looking for, it was Karakura big river. Every day, this place never crowded, always seemed deserted. Yeah, I think this is a perfect place when you need to be alone. We sat on green fresh grass, and then Ichigo took those papers he's carrying around,"Ah, crap! I forgot to take my pens and pencils. Nel, do you take some?". I just have three pencils and one pen, so I gave one pencil to Ichigo, he nodded and began to write his report.

_2 Hours Later_

Yes, finally it's finished. I don't know that Ichigo life was full of loneliness, but…

_Flashback : On_

_ "When I was a kid, I had one friend, it was a girl. I don't know who is she, I couldn't bring back those memories, and I thought she was the first girl I had a crush on. I can't see the appearance of the girl, but I still don't know what has separated me with her. The last visions I got from it was, I saw a big lake, I thought the lake was like in the middle of a city, a hand builded lake. Yeah, there was so many tall building around the lake, and there was the place, the last time I saw her. We say goodbye to each other and that's it. I never saw her again, I don't know what else to do to bring back those memories. Well, however all the memory will be erased at the end, and I had to keep looking forward for my future, I can't just keep look at back. That's the story of my life, since the last goodbye with that girl, I was alone again and when I entered middle school, I had a friend, that was Chad and all else walks up to now, as I am now, haha"._

_ Ichigo explained about his life when he was a kid, but I was curious about one thing, so I asked him,"Itsygo, how you could meet with the other friends? You were a new student at Karakura High School right?", he nodded and then he explain again,"Well, I meet all of them at 9__th__ grade and after I finished my middle school, all of them moved to Karakura High School. I was still at my old school, but when I were about to reach 11__th__ grade, my father asked me about Karakura High School, so I said yes. I was moved to there, and apparently, all my old middle school friends at 2-3 class, haha. So how about you Nel?", I don't know, not much I could remember anyway, then I said,"Umm, I'm almost just the same as you are. Well, my life when I was a kid was full of loneliness, but I used to be having one friend too. I couldn't remember about him, anyway it couldn't be helped, hah…. I was moved from here to a big city, and I think the last time I saw him was at that city, he was the one person who always protecting me, and I think I like him. After he has gone, I was alone again, I don't have any friends. I don't know why, but it couldn't be helped haha. When I entered middle school, my dad and my mom were divorced. Yeah, that's why you never saw my mom, I live and stay with my father. The city where I stayed and lived was a really a hard life for me and my dad, things just getting complicated, it was a hard time for my father when I and him were living in that city. My father tries to build a factory in there, to start a new business. My father was almost success at his presentation day to all shareholders, but there was some mistake on his report, someone just had randomized the documents. Well, life just getting crueler every day, it was when I sit at 10__th__ grade school and that one was my dad last chance, soon he remember about Karakura town, we used to lived there before when I was a kid and the place where I meet that boy. We moved here when I was about to enter 11__th__ grade school, haha. From all that started, now I live with my father calmly here, my dad got a new job, the pay is enough to support my needs and my dad. That's my life stories, hehe", then Ichigo grinned and said,"Alright then, should we move to next step?", I just nod and spoke,"So what's you hobby- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"_

_Flashback : Off_

...I think that's why- ah, let's just not to think about it anymore! But, how he could move through this all and just keep smiling? It felt- it felt- it felt like a knife stabbed at my chest, but why? I was his life, why I must feel like this? This is strange, what's wrong wtih me? Argh! I hate this. "Hey Nel? Helloooo? Helloooo, are you okayyyyy?", "Ahhhhh! Oh sorry, I don't meant to", Ichigo smirk at me, WHAT!? "It's okay, shall we go now?". "Uh- um, yeah, let's go", I nodded and walked down the streets along aside with him.

**Normal POV**

They walked towards home, they've finished their homeworks. But then Ichigo said,"Um, Nel, do you feel hungry?", she shook her head and then said,"No, I'm not, hehe". But then, soon her stomach let out a growl and..., Ichigo laugh hardily. "Hahaha, Nel. If you really hungry you could just tell me. Well then, let's go!". Ichigo take Neliel hand and run,"Wait, wait, wait. Itsygo!". Ichigo didn't pay attention to Nel, and soon they were in a food court.

Nel sweat dropped then said,"Um Ichigo, I'm not sure of this, I didn't bring any money either", Ichigo just laugh and then he said,"It's alright, I treat, haha", Nel just feels embarrassed at this, she didn't want her to keep bothering him. Ichigo saw the look on her face and smiled,"C'mon Nel, its ok. So now, why don't you pick any food you wanted? Here!" he gave her some money,"Uh, thanks Itsy-", Ichigo put his index finger at her mouth,"Don't mention it", and she blushed, her face all red. Ichigo laughed hardily,"Look at your face Nel! Hahaha, oh my, you're so cute when you're blushing"

"Oh, shut up!", she gave him a death glare as she said.

"Oh, c'mon Nel, don't get so worked up. Now go get your food, or I will let the class know about your secret", she blushed as he said it. 'Damnit, why I spill it out before" she thought as the flashback playing on her mind.

_Flashback : On_

_ "So, then you really had it on you?", whitout hesitation she answered,"Yes! Why not?", Ichigo just look at her with 'WTF?' face and then he said,"No I mean you really still playing withkiddies toys?", she smiled and nodded,"Yes, yes , yes… … … What the- What did you ask before? … … OH SHIT! Don't tell everyone alright?", he laughed like a crazy man with his mouth all opened and smirking. 'Oh crap! What should I going to do? No chance…', she thought,"So what now? You're going to tell everyone that I'm still sticking around with childish things?", he shook his head and said with a smirk still sticking on his face,"Ah, alright. By the way, that has always happened to some people, nothing special anyway. But…, you know, this place doesn't seem there's anyone who would've played with those kinds of things? HAHAHAHA!", she pout at him,"Itsy so evil! E-V-I-L! Huh!"._

_ "Alright, alright. I'm just joking, c'mon Nel, don't take it too hard. I won't tell them, hahaha!", she pouted again and said,"Look at that", as she pointing her finger at somewhere else. Ichigo look at what she pointing at. At the same time she took the advantage, she kicked him on his thigh as hard as she could. Ichigo groaned in pain,"Argh! C'mon Nel, It's only a joke, I won't tell them, I swear". "You swear?", she asked,"Yes! I swear, c'mon Nel. Don't take it too hard on yourself", she giggled and kick his thigh again,"Ouch! Damnit, what's wrong with you!?", she smirked and said,"That one is for scaring the hell out of me, hehe". "Alright, so what we're going to do now?", Ichigo asked,"Baka! Itsy Baka! Of course let's move to the next step". Then blah blah blah blah blah blah … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

_Flashback : Off_

"Hello? Nel? Hello? Are you okay?", Ichigo nudge her head,"Oh, sorry. I'll go now, bye Itsy". 'Hmm, I wonder what she's daydreaming about. Haha', he thought.

In the other place, Nel had peeked around the food court. 'Hmm, what should I buy?', she thought. Then she saw a tall skinny looking guy, with long black hair and an evil smirk appeared on his face,'Is that Nnoitra? Oh no, not now please'. Then she saw the guy she think was Nnoitra moving towards her.'Damn, what should I do now? … … RUN!', she thought and run away from him, as she start to run away from him, the guy run too, followed her from behind. 'Ichigo…, Help me…, Where are you…?', all she could think now just Ichigo and keep running.

In the other hand, Ichigo standing, waiting for her to come with his and her food. Just a bit moment later, he saw Nel running. 'What the hell just happened?', he thought then he noticed there was a tall skinny looking guy with long black hair chased after her. 'Damn! Hang on Nel! I'll come for you!', he started to running.

"Hey wait!", the skinny guy shout at Nel. 'Damnit, I can't do anything except running for now. Ichigo, please…, save me!', she thought and keep running away from that skinny guy. She scared, keep running away from that guy. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, crash! She fell to the ground. Cursing herself and get up, but… she's late now. The guy she think was Nnoitra was in front of her now,'Shit! What should I do now?'. "Hey, gotcha. Finally, hah, hah, hah, you…, are you Neliel?", the man said. 'SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK HIM! Ichi…, save me…'

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

_**Next Chapter Scenes :**_

Four people sat on the floor, in front of them there was a small round table, staring at each other. Two of them could be recognized as Nel's father and Ichigo's too, the two other was one woman and a man. The woman has a dark skin, pair of golden eyes and long purple colored hair with locks. Beside the woman, there's was a man wearing a simple green Japanese garments and green-white striped cowboy shaped hat.

After minutes of silence, the man with green-white striped hat that known as the owner of the shop, Kisuke Urahara speaks,"Shall we begin this meeting?", the other 3 just nodded. "Where is your son Isshin?"

* * *

**Soooo..., how's it? Sucks? Yeah, I could accept that, hehe :)  
**

**Review please..., I'd like to know what you think about this chapter. :)**

**(Note : Like before one..., I'm afraid that I couldn't update next chapter in a short time. But thanks for you, for those who had waiting and read my story, muahhh, Kiss ya!)**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
